Supernatural Songfic Drabbles Part 2
by CastielsDemon
Summary: Short stories based on song lyrics :D. Rated T. Various characters


**Time after Time (Slash)**

_If you're lost you can look--and you will find me__  
__time after time__  
__if you fall I will catch you--I'll be waiting__  
__time after time_

Castiel rubbed Dean's rugged cheekbone with the back of his hand, his fingers tracing over the dented line, a smile sweeping over his face. So much time had passed since they started this relationship – this intense bond that they felt as soon as they first met, their eyes poring into each other's souls. They loved each other deeply despite the consequences that Castiel knew he would face. Dean knew that Castiel would fall eventually – disowned by God's love and presence – but he would catch him, catch him and love him forever, because Castiel was his angel, and he wanted to protect him and save him, time after time.

**They don't care about us (Dialogue only)**

_Everybody gone bad__  
__Situation, speculation__  
__Everybody litigation__  
__Beat me, bash me__  
__You can never trash me__  
__Hit me, kick me__  
__You can never get me_

'You know what Sammy…we are so alone…'

'What you taking about Dean? We are not alone – we have Bobby and Castiel…'

'No Sammy…at the end of the day, its just me and you, fighting and hunting. It won't ever stop…'

'You mean the job?'

'Yeah…'

'Dean you can't quit…'

'Why the hell not Sammy?'

'Cos it's what we do…what we have always done. People count on us to save them'

'Yeah well sometimes I feel like what's the point…they don't care about us Sam, they just don't care…'

'Dean, we save lives everyday…surely that counts for something…knowing that you are removing evil from this godforsaken earth'

'We leave now, and then we wouldn't have to'

'We have too…'

'Not in my world…Sam I just don't think I can do this anymore…I'm sorry'

'Heh. I thought if someone was going to give up, the last person I expected it to be was you'

'I'm just so tired Sammy…please?'

'I'm sorry Dean…but it was Dad's will, and its mine…it's the Winchester life…and I am truly sorry Dean, I am, but we have to carry on, for the sake for the people and for us.'

'Well…that's all I wanted to say…and if everybody goes bad…then I know who to blame Sammy…'

_  
__All I wanna say is that__  
__They don't really care about us__  
__All I wanna say is that__  
__They don't really care about us_

**Born under a Bad Sign**

_Born under a bad sign.__  
__I've been down since I began to crawl.__  
__If it wasn't for bad luck, __  
__I wouldn't have any luck at all._

Sam Winchester has had no good luck in his life at all…he knew that when Jessica –the love of his life, burned in front of his eyes. He lost someone that meant his whole world, and he thinks about it every single second of every day. When Dean asks if he is okay – despite everything that is going on with Lilith, and Ruby and his powers – and he would reply with a 'Fine' or 'I'm cool, Dean', he would always remember the day when he stared up to the ceiling from his bed, and saw Jessica pinned, blood dripping from her stomach, as flames engulfed the entire room, dying. Sometimes he cursed Dean inside for saving him – he could have stayed with Jessica in spirit, for eternity…but no, he is here living now with his brother. His mom died, his girlfriend died, his dad died, Madison died – Sam wonders whether a giant demonic curse had been placed on him at birth, or whether it was when the demon blood from the yellow eyed demon dripped into his mouth when he was younger. When he was stabbed in the back by Jake a few years ago, he begged for Death…he begged inside for his older brother to leave him along…leave him in peace. But a few hours later, he awoke back into humanity, back into the Winchester way of life. When Lilith used her power to try and kill Sam when Dean was due to die, he prayed that his soul would leave this earth, but when it turned out he was immune to Lilith's powers – all he could do was cry and die a little bit inside. He was sick of the bad luck and troubles being his only friend, he was sick of his life…he just wanted to be normal again.

But he knew he was Sam Winchester and he wouldn't have any luck at all...because he was born under a bad sign

_Bad luck and troubles my only friend.__  
__I've been down ever since I was young._


End file.
